Desperate
by jerseyrose
Summary: Kane has to deal with the pain of losing his wife Lita to Edge. He is taken by complete surprise when his wife's enemy helps him get through a very rough night and makes him forget all about Lita.
1. Chapter 1

Desperate  
Inspired by Desperate by Babylon AD

Ch 1  
The silent night was shattered by the loud angry yell from a broken hearted man walking the dark streets of a town he didn't call home. He kept pounding his feet on the hard pavement not caring about the aching. All he cared about was his heart beating painfully for the woman he loved. The woman he married hoping to have children and a future with. Now those hopes were all destroyed by her ultimate betrayal on live TV for the whole world to see. He was used to causing others pain not being the victim of it. After his wife's confession, he was absolutely stunned making his way in a daze to his locker room grabbing his stuff on the way out of the arena. He didn't even bother to change into his street clothes. He had been walking the streets for over four hours when he finally stopped.  
"Why Lita?" Kane screamed out. His voice echoed through the empty streets. He was about to continue walking when a few neon beer signs caught his attention. His light blue eyes looked across the street at a bar. "I might as well drown my sorrows."  
Kane flung his bag over his shoulder heading across the street. He pushed open the door letting a billow of smoke drenched air out. Kane's eyes scanned the darkly lit bar seeing it was mostly empty except for a few old men talking nonsense with the bartender.  
"What can I get you?" an old man asked from behind the bar as Kane sat down on a stool far away from everyone.  
"A beer and keep them coming please," Kane said knowing it would take many beers to stop the pain. "I'll take vodka too."  
"Ok son, I'm a good ear if you want to talk," the man said setting out Kane's drinks.  
"Thanks maybe later I'll be more chatty," Kane swigged down the vodka. The bartender nodded ok going back to the other end of the bar. He was about to chug down his beer when the bar door slammed open. Every eye in the place went to the attractive blonde who stomped in with tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"Can I have vodka with cranberry juice please," she said dragging her bag behind her.  
"Sure miss right away," the bartender smiled widely. Kane kept staring at the blonde till she finally looked in his direction. Her eyes filled with fear as she started to back away towards the door and fell over her bag with a thud.  
"Damn I don't need this tonight," Kane got up going towards Trish Stratus.  
"Kane, please don't hurt me I'm sorry for everything I have done to Lita," Trish stuttered pushing away from him.  
"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm trying to help you," he extended his hand to her. She reluctantly took it surprised when he pulled her up than grabbed her bag.  
"Thanks," she said still surprised by his kindness.  
"No problem," Kane put her bag on a stool going back to his seat.  
"Here you go," the bartender put her drink on the counter. Trish slowly sat down still keeping a watchful eye on Kane. She sipped her drink stealing another glance at the massive man as he slowly drank his beer. She noticed for the first time a deep sadness in his eyes.  
"Hi, is this seat taken?" someone tapped her shoulder. She turned looking up into desired filled brown eyes of a man in his seventies. "I would like to buy you a drink," he said making her almost gag from the intense smell of cigarettes and beer on his breathe.  
"No one is sitting there," Trish started to gather her things. "I was just moving to sit with him," she quickly moved next to Kane. "Kane, please let me sit here so creepy guys like him leave me alone," Trish pointed to the man still staring at her licking his lips.  
"You can sit there, but I'm not getting in a fight because of you," he finished his beer motioning for another.  
"That's fine, I think just being near you will scare the men in here away," Trish sipped her drink. Kane looked at her for a moment before drowning his sorrows again. Trish sat quietly next to him nursing her drink and avoiding the lustful looks of the men sitting at the end of the bar. After ten minutes of silence, Trish started to get fidgety in her seat. Her arm brushed against Kane's making him glance over at her. Trish looked into his light blue eyes seeing so much misery and pain it brought tears to her own eyes. "Are you okay?" she softly asked.  
"No, I'm a freak remember. You've called me that numerous times along with many other people at work. Even my own wife thinks of me that way," he bitterly said as Lita's harsh words of her never loving him played back in his head.  
"Kane, I'm sorry. You're just different. I shouldn't have called you that," Trish truly was sorry.  
"Don't worry Trish, you don't have to kiss up to me I'm in no mood to hurt you. The only reason I hurt you before was because of her," his voice trembled as he swallowed the tears back.  
"Did something happen between you two?" Trish asked moving closer to hear him over the music playing in the background.  
"Weren't you at the show tonight?"  
"I was but I left early because of ...," she paused fighting her own tears, "personal reasons."  
"Well you missed my bitch wife betraying me on live TV and making out with her lover Edge," Kane balled up his fist in anger.  
"Edge? She really is a slut," Trish said without thinking.  
"I'll drink to that. She is the queen of the sluts," Kane hit Trish's glass. Trish picked up her glass watching him closely. She had known Kane for a few years but this was the first time she was seeing the real him and she was very interested in exploring this side of him.  
"Hey Kane, do you mind if we move to one of the tables back there," she asked wanting to get away from the men at the end of the bar.  
"Why not," Kane grabbed his beer motioning for her to go. Trish looked around picking an empty table in the corner. She was surprised when he pulled out her chair before sitting down across from her. She wondered what other surprises where in store for her before the night was through.

* * *

Trish hated silence and when Kane didn't say a word for a few minutes she decided to drag a conversation out of him.  
"So are you going to divorce Lita?" Trish asked hitting herself in the head afterwards, "Sorry that was rude of me to ask."  
"Its ok, I bet she already has the divorce papers filed so I have the easy part just sign them. The hard part is dealing with her and her lover at work. I'm sure she isn't done shoving this in my face. Damn I hate this!" he roared making everyone look in their direction.  
"I think you better calm down big guy," she touched his hand making him jump slightly.  
"I'm calm," he was stunned how soft and comforting her touch felt.  
"Really? Well if this is you calm I hate to see you pissed off. Oh that's right I have seen and felt your wrath," she grimaced thinking of how much pain she was in after he attacked her for all the hell she had put Lita through.  
"Can we just drop the past? I'm sorry I let Lita con me into attacking you. You are also at fault for terrorizing her to no end," Kane said emptying another beer bottle.  
"I know I'm a troublemaker," Trish sighed running her finger around the lip of the glass.  
"You are definitely that," he sat back in the chair feeling his pain start to ease slightly as the alcohol started coursing through him. "Did you have a fight with Christian tonight? Is that why you left early?"  
"No, I haven't dated Christian in months."  
"So who's the new man?" Kane knew Trish went through boyfriends faster then the seasons changed.  
"Umm it's kind of a secret," she paused wondering if she should tell Kane.  
"Come on Trish, spill it. What ever you tell me here stays here I swear," Kane watched her twirl her hair nervously. He reached out touching her hand. "I keep my promises always."  
"I've been dating Dave Batista for the last six months," Trish softly said.  
"Isn't he married?"  
"Yes, but he is going to divorce his wife soon," Trish repeated what Dave had said to her over and over tonight before she walked out not able to deal with being the other woman anymore.  
"Yeah right," Kane smirked. "I hate to say this but you really have terrible taste in men."  
"Hey you're not exactly on a winning streak," Trish huffed making him laugh.  
"Fine, we both pick the wrong people to fall for."  
"Do you really think Dave is lying to me about leaving his wife?" Trish's tone suddenly turned very serious as her eyes glistened with tears.  
"Trish, if he was going to leave her he would have done it by now. You know how lonely life gets on the road all the time. I know you have seen it a hundred times from other people we work with who have affairs for months sometimes years and never leave their spouse. Dave is just telling you what you want to hear so you keep giving him what he wants," Kane said making more tears stream down her cheeks. He suddenly felt very bad. "I'm sorry I'm not going to lie to you and sugar coat the truth."  
"Please don't be sorry I treasure you're honesty. I wish more men were like that," Trish gently patted his hand. Kane flinched slightly then relaxed. He stared into her brown eyes captivated by her beauty for a moment before looking away nervously. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2  
Kane fell silent again making Trish fidget in her seat. She slowly stood up going over to a old juke box in the corner flipping through the song list till she finally put money in and closed her eyes picking any song. She frowned as Desperate by Babylon AD came on. "Oh this is definitely a fitting song for tonight," Trish softly said heading back to the table. She gently tapped Kane's shoulder till he looked up at her with his piercing sad blue eyes. "Come on dance with me. It will take our minds off our trouble with love." "I don't dance," Kane pushed her hand away. "Anybody can dance to a slow song come on big guy," she gently tugged at his hand till he let out a groan standing up. Trish tugged him towards the tiny dimly lit dance floor in the back of the bar. Kane held her loosely stiffly swaying with her to the music. "In this smokey bar two souls drifting through the world alone  
Here we talk about life and love  
Hold me tonight we'll be lovers  
And we'll dance as our drinks go down casting a spell of truth with each breath  
Then we'll touch as the lights go out  
Want me tonight I'm your lover and, baby I'm desperate, I'm burning fire for you" As the song played on Kane was surprised how Trish moved closer to him pressing her body against his. She rested her head against his chest closing her eyes. Kane wondered if she was imagining he was Dave. Kane slowly held her tighter letting the warmth of her body comfort him. He ran his fingers slowly through her soft hair getting lost in the moment with her.  
Trish opened her eyes feeling Kane's strong comforting caress on her back. She reached up running her fingers along his cheek. He suddenly stopped looking down into her brown eyes realizing she was thinking of him not Dave. In that instance, he forgot all about Lita. Kane leaned down brushing his lips against Trish's. She reached up wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss. All her loneliness and sadness disappeared as she kissed him again. "Kane, let's get out of this place and go back to my hotel. I want you to help me forget about Dave and I promise you won't think of Lita again until we say goodbye," Trish softly spoke keeping her eyes locked on his. "Please Kane let's just spend this one night together then tomorrow you can go back to hating me." Kane stared at her for a moment as he held her tightly. He kissed her one more time before gently taking her hand. "Let's go," he guided her towards the table and helped her gather her things.  
The moment they arrived at Trish's room, the passion consumed them as they spent a wild night driving one another to absolute pleasure over and over till Trish fell asleep in the early morning hours against Kane's chest. He held her for an hour before he slipped out of her bed gathering up his clothes. He slowly dressed watching her sleep admiring how beautiful she looked. Kane let out a soft sigh kissing her forehead before leaving. Trish woke up hours later feeling the empty spot next to her. Her face filled with sadness as she looked around the room seeing Kane's stuff was gone. She laid back in bed looking up at the ceiling realizing Kane had made her wish come true he had made her forget about Dave for hours. She let out a troubled sigh feeling lonely after hours of feeling wonderful and cared for. Trish slowly got out of bed wondering what would happen the next time she saw Kane.

A week later, Trish was getting ready for her match on Raw when she felt like someone was watching her. She turned seeing Kane coming her way. His pace slowed as he came near her. He looked around before leaning down close to her ear. "Thank you for the other night, you really helped me forget about Lita at least for awhile. If you ever want to forget about your troubles again, don't hesitate to let me know. By the way I don't want to go back to hating you," he lightly kissed her neck making her trembling. "I'll see you around Trish," he brushed his body against hers before walking away. Trish stood there frozen watching him leave. She smiled knowing it wouldn't be very long before she would feel the need to forget about all her troubles.

The End ?


End file.
